<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Changing Perspective by Moonstone_Plus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208486">Changing Perspective</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus'>Moonstone_Plus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Sister Incest, Brothers, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Eating out, F/M, Hunks, Large Cock, Muscles, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex, Smut, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Walking In On Someone, Watching</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:47:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicolas, a protective teen boy finds out his big sister is both dating and active with his best friends older brother and the brothers best friend. Now he has to handle knowing it, and seeing her with them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nicole Bechtel/Asher Angel, Nicole Bechtel/Michael Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Changing Perspective</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Nicoooooole! I’m home!” </p><p>Fifteen-year-old former Disney Actor and recurring guest star on General Hospital, Nicolas Bechtel called out as he entered the front door to silence, holding his backpack in one hand as the other pushed the door shut. He stood in the bright living room for a moment waiting for Nicole, his older sister to answer. Once more met by a wall of silence. Swinging his backpack, the teenager sighed. </p><p>Conflicted about how he felt being home alone. Any teenager dreamed of getting the house alone for a while, having free reign of the house and permission to do whatever he wanted; Nicolas had tried once to spend the day naked - it failed when he answered to the mailman without realising he was completely nude and had to slam the door in his face. Today, however, Nicky felt like he could sit back, relax on the couch with some snacks and video games. Though he was feeling a little bad about being happy that Nicole wasn’t home yet. She would be off to college in a few months, the time spent with her was precious. But video games were so good.</p><p>That and if he got too bored, he could always facetime Avi and watch a good horror flick.</p><p>First he needed to put his bag away and change clothes; Nicky started down the hallway with his bag swinging, pushing his glasses up his petite nose. He put the bag down on his bed and considered changing, but found himself shrugging off the task then stepping out into the hallway. Then something squeaked. A metal squeak, not the floorboards beneath his feet. </p><p>“Nicole…?” he whispered, peering at her door. Slightly ajar, allowing him to silently walk over and push it open an inch or two.</p><p>There wasn’t a response for the teenage boy, just a few more squeaks.</p><p>Behind his thick rimmed glasses, Nicky’s dark brown eyes grew wide as shock flooded his system. Nicole was home, lying on her bed dressed in her skinny blue jeans and a lacy white bra. Her shirt was thrown onto the cabinet to her left. As he stared hard at Nicole’s body, her smooth, thin midriff and barely covered breasts, a warm pink came over his cheeks and a slow breath escaped his quivering lips. But the attention was stolen away from her as a black tee was thrown against the wall from beside the bed. He looked over then almost gasped upon seeing a boy. Tall, bare chested, wearing some ripped jeans and a white hoodie to hold back his long silky brown hair. Around his neck a silver necklace that highlighted his toned pecs</p><p>Nicky’s eyes widened as he realised just who the boy was. </p><p>Michael Martin.</p><p>They’d met through Avi a while back, but never before had Michael been in his house. Let alone Nicole’s room, stripping off his shirt as she laid there half naked presenting her barely covered breasts to him. Nicky wanted to burst in there and give them a piece of his mind, but his body froze as Michael slowly unfastened his belt then slipped it from around his waist. The belt  was black leather with metal studs all over it, and a large silvery clasp. Ugly, but it was coming off at least. But once it was gone, Nicky tried convincing himself that this wasn’t happening. It was just some harmless fun between two friends. Two friends who had never met. Just a girl laying there in a tight bra accentuating her full breasts, and a boy… </p><p>Who was sliding down his ripped jeans. </p><p>Nicky sucked in his bottom lip then sunk his teeth into the soft flesh. Biting it gently as he watched in confused awe; Michael eased them down using his thumbs, sliding effortlessly off his chiselled body. Leaving him there in a white beanie and black, skin-tight boxer briefs that cupped his toned butt and a lengthy tent in the front that hit the siblings differently. Nicole purred to herself admiring its length, while Nicky felt a pang of jealousy over their differing sides, as well as Michael’s ripped muscles.  When he flexed, those muscles were immaculate. He was beginning to realise why Avi liked cuddling into the beanie wearing boy, it gave a chance to feel up those beautiful abs.</p><p>“Ready for this?” Michael grinned playfully at the girl, who chuckled as she leaned forwards, rested on her elbows. Michael’s head tilted up a little, giving himself a better view of the sexy girl’s bra covered breasts.</p><p>“Good thing Nicky isn’t home…” Nicole purred, as she looked up the sexy boy’s body.</p><p>“Oh, yeah,” He agreed, letting his fingers graze the length of his cock. Throbbing inside their tight cage, looking thicker than it already was. “Love the kid but… fuck you’re so hot!”</p><p>“Mmm, such a big boy… aren’t you Mikey…” Nicole continued purring at the sexy stud. “Oh yeah, Nicky would freak if he knew about you and Asher…”</p><p>“Her and… ew! Asher, you are dead!” Nicky hissed, glaring slightly.</p><p>Michael climbed onto Nicole’s bed, sinking into her soft sheets before climbing up between her legs. He lay between them, gently caressing the outsides of both thighs when Nicole spread her legs open for him. Though still in skinny jeans, Michael lips pressed to her crotch. Small, tender kisses over the fabric right over her pussy. Almost able to feel the warmth of her dripping snatch underneath, knowing how her hot juices would be flowing like a river as he touched and kissed her. </p><p>“Imagine if he knew about us and that Asher was meant to be here…” Michael smirked between his kisses. Loving how the college girl’s body was reacting to him.</p><p>“Imagine if your girlfriend knew you were here,” Nicole played with his hair through the hunk’s beanie. Giving the tufts sticking out on either side a light brushing while he busily kissed over her body.  Michael’s lips travelled higher, away from her jeans and onto her bare skin. Lovingly peppering his lips over her midriff, brushing against her caramel skin. Loving the mexican girl’s amazing body and those gorgeous hips. Both hands followed over her thighs to those hips. Caressing her waistline with his palms, making Nicole shiver.</p><p>“She would freak as much as Asher’s would if she knew…” Michael teased, moving up the girl’s body to plant his lips on hers.</p><p>“Mmm,” Nicole leaned into him, cupping his jaw to make out passionately with Michael. He took the opportunity to lower his hips onto her, grazing his cock over her pussy, leaking a moan into her lips. “I don’t see why you two date those bitches… you can both share me, Nicky doesn’t have to know,”</p><p>“We do share you… they are just some blankets to not freak your baby brother and the public.” Michael smirked, the beanie boy looking down at her sexually enough to have the girl moaning.</p><p>Kissing Michael deeper, Nicole’s tongue darted across his lips. </p><p>“This bra feels a little tight…” Then her fingers traced down the length of his spine to trace slowly around Michael’s waistband. “So do these sexy things,”</p><p>“Maybe we should remove them… don’t need any tightness now do we…” Michael lustfully commented in her ear.</p><p>Pulling him in closer abruptly, Nicole whispered softly into the sexy boy’s ear. Lust dripping off her words. “If you take them off for me, you can take off my jeans with your teeth,”</p><p>Michael simply smirked, loving the sound of that. He began by climbing from the bed and easing down his boxer briefs, sliding them down his toned thighs to allow his cock free. Nicky gasped seeing it spring out. A thick, throbbing piece of meat surrounded by a garden of light brown fuzz that stretched up into a delicious treasure trail. A finger slid over the trail and through Michael’s bush before opening up for his hand to grab it by the base. Squeezing the cock, shaking it a few times. The thick mushroom tip was dark pink and glossy at the slit with a dew drop of precum.</p><p>“Wanna guess how big I am, baby?” He offered, smirking.</p><p>“Why don’t you just tell me how big of a python this baby is…” Nicole purred, moving to rub her own finger against his cock.</p><p>“I don’t think so, baby…” Michael purred, stroking himself slowly. Leaking a drop of precum onto her finger, which Nicole smeared on her tongue. He was quick to rejoin her on the bed and press their lips together tenderly, locked with the college girl in a passionate embrace that allowed their tongues to greet each other. Swirling around in their mouths, slipping into hers, then darting back into his. Playing an intricate game as they moaned. </p><p>Michael’s hands moved to Nicole’s breasts, cupping each in both hands. He lifted the fluffy orbs, squeezing them between his fingers to feel their softness. Nicole’s breasts sprung out to shape, feeling nice in his hands. But as Michael moved to slip his hands around to her back, ready to unclasp the bra, she cut him off.</p><p>“Tell me… let me know how big you are stud…” Nicole moans out, loving the attention.</p><p>“Hm? Fine, babe. Your pussy’s gonna get a nice big thick seven and a half-inch cock pushing so damn deep inside you…” Michael whispered in her ear. Then he nibbled on her earlobe, flicking it with his tongue. She moaned, arching up. Allowing his hands to slip over her shoulder blades and to the clip of her white bra. Finally snapping it off, then guiding it off over her arms. </p><p>Nicky was breathing rapidly. Staring at the big cock resting against his big sister’s waist, and now her breasts were revealed. She was graced with large, round tits that held their shape perfectly even without the bra. Her brown nipples were perky, with such cute nubs that Michael was quick to squeeze between his fingers. She arched her back again, releasing a muffled noise into his lips.</p><p>“Mmm, sooo big, baby…” Nicole replied, reaching for the stud’s thick cock and wrapping her hand around it. The pair’s lips met for another heated kiss as they lightly felt each other up.</p><p>Michael growled huskily into Nicole’s lips as the girl pumped the length of his dick. Exploring it with her slender fingers, which struggled to fold completely around the size; His hands were busy as well, cupping her bare breasts. Such soft clouds, perfectly fit for his hands. The nipples against his palms were rock hard, and Michael couldn’t resist squeezing them again, or flicking them with his nails. Nicole moaned so loudly whenever Michael played with them. So much as brushing against them with a thumb or tracing delicately around the sensitive nipples had her moaning.</p><p>As she continued pumping the boy’s beautiful thick cock, her free hand moved up to lightly rub the boy’s abs. Something she absolutely loved about both Michael and Asher were their six-pack abs. A massive turn on for the girl in comparison to most of the boys she saw. Grinning and flexing said muscles, showing off his truly ripped his chest was for the sexy girl, Michael felt how she traced up between and around each ab. He broke the connection to Nicole’s lips, now glossy and with lust raging in his eyes. “I think you said I should take off your pants? With my teeth?”</p><p>“Mmm, do it you fucking hunk…” Nicole purred into his ear, kissing the boy quickly.</p><p>“Noo… ju-just stop there…!” Nicky hissed to himself. The fifteen-year-old wasn’t even aware of the hand between his legs touching himself. Rubbing his crotch, teasing the cock in his tight jeans. So jealous of Michael for being in there with his big sister. Though he didn’t quite know why. Nor why he couldn’t stop taking the occasional peak of Michael’s muscular body.</p><p>Michael got back between her legs and with major skill popped her button free, then took up the golden zipper between his teeth. Dragging down the metal zip, hearing the sexy hiss as he descended. Meanwhile, his thumbs were rubbing the space between her long, slender legs and her crotch. Oddly, she’s gone with a black-and white theme to her underwear, with black panties to contrast the white bra. It made Michael smirk, but they were coming off. </p><p>Nicole gasped as on one swift tug, Michael yanked her jeans and panties down to her knees. He hungrily stripped them off her completely, leaving her naked and giggling at his roughness.</p><p>“So quick, sexy boy!” She giggled. But he was quickly between her legs, eyes locked with hers, and pushing his tongue between her dripping folds. Nicole moaned heavily, her chest rising and falling as his warm, thick tongue lapped up every drop of juice flowing from her pussy. Cleaning her up, making her glossy with his saliva before digging in between the lips. Collecting warm honey on his tongue. “ Mm! MM! M-Mmmmm!! Ah! Mikey…!”</p><p>“Mmm, fuck your tasty, babe…” Michael grunted, his tongue working deeper in order to get the sweet honey of the girl.</p><p>Nicole’s hands were attracted to his head, trying to play with Michael’s hair as his tongue lapped at her pussy. But she was rebuffed by his hoodie. Thankfully this didn’t hinder her from pushing Michael deeper into her folds and making sure he shoved that tongue deep into the warm, dripping tunnel. And it had her legs wrapping around his neck, holding Michael there as she moaned for the world to hear. “Unnnngh… y-your tongue! Mm! But this fucking beanie. I wanna play with your sexy hair,”</p><p>Michael smirked and reached up to grab his beanie, pulling it off with one hand and throwing behind him. If the girl wanted him beanie-less, he had no issue with that as long as he got to continue. Once it was out of the way, his hands slipped in with him to spread her pussy open, exposing the warm, sticky hole as its heat washed over his face.</p><p>“So much better…” Nicole fussed with his silky locks. Tugging them whenever Michael’s tongue pushed inside, occasionally tugging a little too hard as the cocky teenager teased her clit, trying to draw out a squirt from the girl.</p><p>“Don’t make me bite you,” He warned her playfully. Flicking her clit vigorously with his quick tongue. Letting a thumb push in and keep her pussy busy. </p><p>Nicole blushed and wrapped her legs around the muscular hunk, pulling him back down into her pussy. “J-Just eat me out sexy…”</p><p>“This… is so weird,” Nicky almost moaned, watching Michael tongue fuck his big sister’s pussy. Pushing it in deep, making her moan sweet nothings. The teen hated how hard his cock was from watching this.</p><p>“Eat it or fuck it?” Michael teased, lapping at her entrance with a cheeky grin plastered on his face.</p><p>“Nicky’s not home for a while usually… so we have time for both…” Nicole purred.</p><p>Michael lapped at her again, pushing apart her lips with his tongue. He felt Nicole’s legs squeeze around his neck, trying to pull him in. “You’re so hot when you get slutty,”</p><p>“And you are so fucking sexy when you let me squirt over you…” Nicole purred.</p><p>“And how close is my sexy, slutty girlfriend?” He asked before taking her clit into his mouth and sucking on it. Washing the quivering nub with his tongue. Forcing a lustful scream from her lips. The thumb inside her pussy switched to two fingers that slowly pumped in and out of the girl, pushing knuckle deep then pulling fully out.</p><p>No formal response was given, just the girl using her legs to force his head back down. Letting him know full well what she wanted. So, one of his hands reached up and gave her breast a squeeze, meanwhile Michael returned to eating Nicole out with skill and passion enough to leave her breathless. Tonguing as deep as he could reach, snaking down into Nicole and dragging out her warm juices.</p><p>“M-Mmmm Mikeyyyy!” Nicole cried out, squeezing her legs to force him in closer.</p><p>Michael’s fingers started ramming her pussy hard, finger fucking her vigorously as his tongue licked around inside the sexy girl. Willing her on, wanting to make sure she squirted all over his face. The fingers spread apart, scissoring her and pushed his tongue higher to rub on her clit some more.</p><p>Both completely unaware of the conflicted fifteen-year-old watching from the doorway.</p><p>“Sh...SHIIIIT!!!!” The girl screamed, unleashing the flood gates. Coating Michael’s handsome face in a spray of her sweet, juicy honey. He captured what he could in his mouth, gulping down her juices. But his face was dripping in the sweet stuff. “Mmmm… o-oh my… fuck!”</p><p>“Mmm, you’re a tasty snack… Michael purred, licking his lips to get a little more of the girl’s juices. While licking it from himself, and only after cleaning her pussy up, Michael got up and kissed her. Leaving his cock to rub raw against Nicole’s pussy as their tongues played.</p><p>“Fu-fuck me…” she moaned into the kisses.</p><p>“I didn’t bring a condom,” Michael grabbed his cock and smeared its tip up and down between her wet folds.</p><p>“Good thing you and Asher leave some here then…” Nicole smirked, leaning to give him another kiss. “Top draw, under my panties…”</p><p>“Or…” He licked her lips, giving her a taste of herself. “Since you’re on the rod… I just fuck you bare, and eat it out when we’re done?”</p><p>His sister being on the rod was news to the mind-blown fifteen-year-old watcher, whose mouth was screaming for Michael not to fuck his sister. There was just a complete lack of sound able to come from him. But he couldn’t stand to just sit by and watch when Nicole nodded and Michael aimed his cock, ready to slide it inside his sister. Could he? Nicky tried to force himself to slam the door open and scream at Michael for even thinking about it. But he just watched as the boy effortlessly pushed his cock inside Nicole, easing down to the root with a deep groan.</p><p>Wrapping her legs around Michael’s waist and resting them against his toned ass, Nicole looked up lustfully at the boy whose face was still dripping her juices. “Fuck me stud…”</p><p>Michael pulled out slowly, then filled her back up with his dick. Pushing it down to the root with each slow thrust, feeding those hot, hungry pussy lips his seven and a half inch cock. All the while he nibbled on Nicole’s ear and moaned when her nails clawed at his back. Holding him against her body as his hips thrust away. Every few would add more power, shoving a little harder into Nicole. Fucking slowly, letting the passion build between the two of them and for their moans to fill the room.</p><p>“Mmm, fuck your pussy is better when Asher hasn’t ruined it…” Michael teased, leaning down to capture the girl’s lips in a very heated kiss. </p><p>Nicole moaned into his lips, wrapped tightly around Michael in every way. Leaving a loose enough grip around his waist for Michael to keep pounding her, shoving it in deep. Her tight walls flexed around his dick, milking it as he thrust away hard. Slamming down, his balls slapping against her dripping wet folds every time Michael slammed inside.</p><p>“Mm! Oh, fuck! Deeper, Mikey, fuck me like you mean it,” She begged him, digging nails into his back.</p><p>With their lips connecting for another kiss, Michael began pounding into her harder. Fucking the girl in a way that her fifteen-year-old little brother wanting to barge in and stop it. Fearing that Michael’s cock was going to hurt her. Yet he stayed out there watching as the older friend of his new good friend Avi pounded away inside of his dear sister’s pussy. His arms wrapped underneath her and lifted Nicole’s hips into the air, giving himself leverage to hammer Nicole’s pussy. Fucking her hard into the bed, making her scream for more of that thick rod. </p><p>“OHH-MMM!!! You’re s-so deep!” She cried as he hit the g-spot over and over. Aiming at the spot, slamming his dark pink tip against it with purpose. Hissing, her pussy clamped down on his fat cock. “Mikey… M-Mikey…! More! F-Fuck meeee HARDER!”</p><p>“As you wish, baby…” Michael purred down, grabbing onto the girl’s hips and began pounding away harder inside of her.</p><p>Nicky hissed between his teeth. “Stop calling her baby! She is not your girlfriend!!”</p><p>Their lips smashed together fiercely, forcing tongue into each other’s throats as their bodies crashed together hard. Sweat, precum and pussy juice mingling as they fucked intensely. The sweat helped define Michael’s body, showing the cracks of his muscle as the sweat flowed down his abs. Nicky watched it drip from him, matting down his hair and making it dark. But he was honestly distracted between Nicole’s jiggling breasts bouncing as she got fucked deep by that huge cock, then Michael’s ass as the toned cheeks flexed tightly. No way anything was getting in there. No hope for Asher to fuck Michael into Nicole, an odd thought for Nicky as he watched them fucking hard.</p><p>But the oddness was only going to grow for the fifteen-year-old.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>